Das Liebesleben der Dachse
by Jeanome
Summary: Was geht in den Kellern von Hogwarts vor? Was unterscheidet die Hufflepuffs von anderen Häusern? Wo und wie lebt und liebt das Haus der Dachse? Was geschieht, wenn zwei von ihnen auf den Julball gehen, aber nicht miteinander? Fast Kein Slash. Oneshot.


**Summary:** Was geht in den Kellergewölben von Hogwarts vor sich? Was unterscheidet die Hufflepuffs von den anderen Häusern von Hogwarts? Wo und wie lebt und liebt das Haus der Dachse? Was geschieht, wenn zwei von ihnen auf den Julball gehen, aber nicht miteinander? Fast kein Slash. Oneshot.

**Rating:** T as in Teen, pure, safe and sure.

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer: Alles meins! Außer: den Namen der handelnden Personen und einem Teil der Kulissen, in denen sie _es_ tun. Handeln, mein' ich natürlich! Nöh, ernsthaft, alles JKRs, alles nur geklaut. Kritik, speziell negative, destruktive und verreißerische, ist wie immer höchst willkommen. Positive wird natürlich auch angenommen, wenn auch weniger gern.

* * *

**Das Liebesleben der Dachse**

oder

**Teach Me A Song And I'll Dance For You**  
(Song Dance – Pavlov's Dog)

* * *

Hoch im Norden Schottlands, weitab von den Städten und Dörfern der Muggel, durch mächtige Zauberbanne vor ihren Augen geschützt, liegt ein kleines verschneites Nest – kaum groß genug, es ein Kaff zu nennen – an den Ufern eines tiefen, kalten Sees. Auf den ersten Blick ist das einzig Außergewöhnliche an diesem Ort, der nur aus wenigen Dutzend pittoresken Fachwerk- und Backsteinhäusern mit schneebezuckerten Dächern besteht, seine so sehr weltferne, idyllische Lage.

Doch ein kleiner Spaziergang durch das Dörfchen offenbart dem aufmerksamen Beobachter bald mehr Seltsamkeiten. Weder Telefon- noch Stromleitungen führen zu den Häusern – doch vielleicht sind diese sämtlich unterirdisch verlegt? –, keine einzige Satellitenschüssel klebt hoch oben an einer Hauswand, kein bläuliches Flackern verrät den laufenden Fernseher hinter vorgezogenen Vorhängen, die Straßenlampen beleuchten zwar die freigeräumten Bürgersteige – mit einem unsteten, gelben Licht, das nichts Elektrisches an sich hat –, doch ist kein einziges Auto unterwegs. Wie auch, sind die Straßen – nun, richtiger die _eine_ gepflasterte Hauptstraße, und nicht die schmalen Seitengässchen, die ohnehin kaum als »Straßen« zu bezeichnen sind – doch von einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt, und im Gegensatz zu den Gehwegen und Gässchen scheint auch niemand im Ort einen Grund gefunden zu haben, sich um den dort fast meterhoch liegenden Schnee zu kümmern

Würden wir uns nun in die Lüfte erheben und eine Runde über die kleine Ortschaft drehen, so könnten wir noch mehr über die Bewohner dieses Dorfes – und deren Absonderlichkeiten – erfahren. Aus meisten Kaminen quillt weißer Rauch, doch wenn unsere Nasen fein genug wären und wir den Unterschied kennten, dann könnten wir erriechen, dass dort nur Holzscheite – und auch davon nur wenige – brennen. Keine Ölaromen steigen zum Himmel empor, kein Hauch verbrannten Gases, kein Kohlenduft mischt sich in den Holzrauch. Noch seltsamer: Aus vielen Kaminen steigt nur ein leichter, geruchloser Dampf, gar kein Rauch, als würde dort überhaupt nichts brennen, obwohl wir, wenn wir genau über den Kamin hinwegflögen und nach unten sähen, deutlich den rötlichen Schein der Glut und das orangefarbene Flackern der züngelnden Flammen erspähen könnten – wenn wir nicht nur in der Lage gewesen wären, wie ein Adler zu fliegen, sondern uns auch die Schärfe seines Blicks hätten leihen können, beides unmöglich, wie einem jeder vernünftige Mensch versichern wird.

Aber weder können wir fliegen, noch ist damit das Unwirkliche dieses Ortes ausreichend beschrieben. Zwar ist die Dämmerung schon weit fortgeschritten, und die eine Straße des Ortes ist menschenleer, doch wollen wir trotzdem die Bewohner dieses Dörfchens noch genauer in Augenschein nehmen, bevor wir uns ein endgültiges Urteil über deren ungewöhnliche Natur erlauben. Da die Straße verlassen daliegt, sind wir gezwungen, eines der Häuser aufzusuchen, um uns ein Bild von den hier lebenden Menschen zu machen. Und welches Haus wäre dafür besser geeignet als ein Wirtshaus?

Doch halt! Als wir die Schenke erreichen – »Die Drei Besenstiele« verkündet ein Schild über der Tür – leuchtet uns aus den Fenstern ein einladend heller Schein entgegen, und ein verhaltener Chor fröhlicher Stimmen ist bis auf die Straße heraus zu hören. Was gesagt wird, ist von draußen nicht zu verstehen, doch das Lachen spricht für sich, und sogar gesungen wird dort drinnen. Die Zecher scheinen lustig zu feiern, und wir riskieren einen vorsichtigen Blick durch die offenen Fensterläden des Wirtshauses.

Die Gaststube bietet uns eine vertraute Szene, jedenfalls was die beteiligten Personen an sich betrifft. An einem großen stabilen Holztisch sitzt eine Runde kartenspielender Männer, vor sich die obligatorischen Bierkrüge, einige paffen an Pfeifen und sorgen so für einen leichten Nebelschleier jenseits des Fensters. Eine nicht mehr ganz junge Kellnerin – vielleicht auch die Wirtin selbst – mit großen Brüsten, ausladenden Hüften, rundlichen Formen balanciert und serviert gerade ein Tablett – Gläser und noch mehr Krüge. Den meisten Gästen scheint die Figur ihrer Bedienung sehr zuzusagen, wenn wir ihre Blicke richtig deuten, doch niemand macht trotz angeheiterten Zustands Anstalten, nach ihr zu grapschen oder sie unauffällig zu streifen. Wahrscheinlich haben wir es doch mit der Wirtin und nicht mit einer einfachen Kellnerin zu tun, mag uns die Lebenserfahrung vermuten lassen.

So weit könnte sich diese Szene in tausend Wirtshäusern und Kneipen in Großbritannien ganz genauso abspielen. Nichts ist daran ungewöhnlich. Nur eines sticht heraus: die Aufmachung der Gäste. Die Wirtin oder Kellnerin trägt ein normales, rotkariertes Kleid mit weißer Schürze, altmodisch vielleicht, doch keineswegs außergewöhnlich, weder in Machart noch Farbe. Dass die männlichen Gäste ebenfalls Kleider tragen, ist dagegen einigermaßen merkwürdig. Und keineswegs handelt es sich bei deren Kleidern um Kilts, wie man fälschlicherweise aus der Tatsache schließen könnte, dass wir uns in Schottland befinden. Die Gewänder der Gäste haben überhaupt nichts Kilt- oder Rockartiges, erinnern vielmehr an Abendkleider, lange Roben oder Mönchskutten, wobei sie für Letzteres allerdings viel zu farbenfroh sind.

Man könnte auf die verwegene Idee kommen, hinter den Fenstern dieses Wirtshauses tage ein Transvestitenkongress, doch bereits ein flüchtiger Blick in die Gesichter der Gäste lässt uns diesen Verdacht schnell wieder als zu abwegig und absurd verwerfen. Trotz der vielfach schreiend bunten Kostüme wirkt keiner der Gäste sonderlich auf sein Äußeres bedacht. Viele tragen Bärte; von buschigen Schnauz- zu dünn gezwirbelten Ziegen- bis hin zu dichten, langen Vollbärten ist alles vertreten, was das weite Feld der Gesichtsbehaarung nur herzugeben vermag. Und keine Spur von Schminke, weder Lippenstift noch Lidschatten, nicht der kleinste Hauch von Rouge ziert die Gesichter. Das Einzige, was diese rötet, sind Ströme von Bier und fröhliches Lachen. Auch die Hüte, die wir auf einem außerordentlich langen, aber reichlich gefüllten Regal neben der Eingangstür erspähen, sind alles andere als damenhaft. Die meisten sind spitz mit breiter Krempe, doch auch ein paar Zylinder und Kegelhüte, die uns an die Schultüten unserer Kindheit gemahnen, befinden sich darunter. Man könnte auf den verrückten Einfall kommen, es mit einem besonders exzentrischen Trachtenverein zu tun zu haben, der sich in seiner Freizeit als Zaubererkonzil verkleidete – aus welchen konkreten, über Exzentrizität als Selbstzweck hinausgehenden Gründen auch immer. Es gibt schließlich noch weitaus seltsamere Gesellen und Hobbys auf den britischen Inseln, und die Grenzen zwischen Individualismus und augenrollendem, zähnefletschendem, schaumgeiferndem Wahnsinn waren schon immer fließend.

Wenden wir uns von diesem Wirtshaus ab, bevor man unser Kiebitzen noch entdeckt. Spreizen wir unsere nichtvorhandenen Flügel und erheben uns abermals in die kalte Abendluft. Hätten wir tatsächlich gefiederte Arme und könnten damit fliegen, so würde uns das einsetzende leichte Nieseln winziger Pulverschneekristalle wahrscheinlich gestört haben. Darüber hinaus hätte die unter uns von den letzten, schwachen Sonnenstrahlen in rötlichen Dämmerschein getauchte Schneedecke keinerlei Auftrieb geboten, und so hätten wir ohne Hilfe der Thermik kräftig mit den Flügeln schlagen müssen, um voranzukommen. Doch da wir ohnehin jeglicher Flugfähigkeit ermangeln, brauchen uns diese Widrigkeiten nicht zu kümmern. Unbesorgt können wir unsere nichtvorhandenen Schwingen ausbreiten und in einen ruhigen Segelflug übergehen, sobald wir eine angemessene Höhe erreicht haben. Auf den großen See halten wir zu, dessen Wasser still und unbewegt vor uns liegen. Klar und kalt müssen die Tiefen dort unten sein. Als wir über die nasse Ebene schweben, die nur unser Schatten, weit zu unserer Rechten, berührt und wie zufällig einen Blick hinab werfen, erahnen wir dunkle Schatten unter der Oberfläche. Ein gewaltiges Wesen, groß wie ein Wal, muss dort unten durch sein nasses Element fliegen, so wie wir über ihm durch unser windiges Reich der Lüfte.

Ein saugnapfbewehrtes Tentakel schießt plötzlich aus dem Wasser, und einen Schwall eiskalter Tropfen reißt es mit sich hinauf, die gleich darauf zusammen mit den immer dichter fallenden Schneeflocken wieder hinabstürzen in den dunklen See. Hätten wir wirklich Flügel, wären wir ein Vogel und tatsächlich dort gewesen, das Tentakel dieses Untiers hätte uns wohl aus der Luft gepflückt, wie man eine reife Frucht von einem tiefhängenden Ast pflückt, um sie an Ort und Stelle zu verspeisen. Doch da wir keine Flügel haben, kein Vogel sind und ganz gewiss nicht da waren, bleiben wir unbehelligt, unversehrt, ungegessen.

Erneut spreizen wir die nichtvorhandenen Flügel, die wir schreckhaft eingezogen haben, und setzen unseren Weg über den großen See fort, etwas höher fliegen wir nun, denn, auch wenn wir nicht hier sind, das Schicksal herausfordern wollen wir nicht. Nicht heute.

Als wir uns höher emporschwingen – in einer kleinen Spirale, drei oder vier Mal kreisend, dann ist es uns genug –, lenken wir unser Augenmerk auf das jenseitige Seeufer, wo sich eine steile Klippe erhebt, auf der ein höchst merkwürdiges Schloss thront. Auf den ersten Blick wirkt es wie eine der vielen schottischen Burgen, besser erhalten nur. Wie die Ruine der Burg von Dunnottar auf ihrer Anhöhe über dem Meer aufragt und das zauberhafte Schloss von Eilean Donan sich auf seiner Insel im Loch Duin erhebt, so gar nicht sehr anders überschattet nun dieses Schloss dieses Loch, dessen Namen wir nicht kennen, von dem wir nur sagen können, dass es viel zu klein ist, als dass es sich um das Loch von Lomond oder Ness handeln könnte.

Doch was gibt es da lange über unseren genauen Standort nachzudenken? Wir haben ohnehin fast die Klippe erreicht. In einem umgekehrten Sturzflug lassen wir uns nach oben fallen, und statt des kalten Seewassers fliegt nun das zerklüftete Gestein der Klippe unter uns weg, gefolgt von den ersten Steinquadern der Schlossmauern, während wir an dichtem Schneetreiben vorbei nach oben stürzen, in den bodenlos grauschwarzen Himmel.

Wir fangen uns wieder, als wir das Schloss schon hinter uns gelassen haben, und drehen bei. Wären wir auf Augen angewiesen, um etwas erkennen zu können, so wären wir nun blind von Schnee und Dunkelheit und könnten nur noch an den beleuchteten Fenstern die Umrisse des Schlosses erahnen. Doch wer braucht schon Augen?

Klar sehen wir nun, was uns schon von ferne seltsam vorkam. Dieses Schloss, wiewohl auf den ersten Blick anderen Burgen Schottlands nicht unähnlich, offenbart auf den zweiten eine höchst ungewöhnliche Ausstattung mit Erkern, Giebeln, Türmchen und Türmen, die keine Burg, die etwas auf sich hält, in ihrer Fassade dulden würde – eine schottische erst recht nicht. Völlig außerhalb jeglicher Proportion und einem jeden Menschen mit einem minimalen Gespür für Symmetrie, ästhetischen Aufbau, natürliche Formgebung und einem Mindestmaß an architektonischem Feingefühl zuwider erheben sich mehrere, einsame Türme zusammenhanglos aus dem Gebäudekorpus, und zwar noch einmal so hoch, wie dieser bereits ist.

Hogwarts, so der Name dieses Schlosses, und die Frage, woher wir ihn kennen, bleibe an dieser Stelle der Spekulation anheimgestellt, ist zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Internatsschule. Wiewohl Pädagogen und Architekten der Zaubererwelt mehrheitlich, beinahe einhellig sogar, der Auffassung sind, dass weder die Umgebung noch die Bausubstanz noch die Gesamtgestaltung von Gebäude, Lage und Grundriss desselben einem geregelten, pädagogisch wünschenswerten Schulalltag Vorschub leisteten, vielmehr die benötigte Atmosphäre von Ruhe, Konzentration, Wissbegier und Lerneifer geradezu konterkarierten, gibt es da doch den einen, unwiderlegbaren, einzig schlagenden Grund, warum dieses Monstrum von Schloss, dieser Leviathan einer Burg, dieser Abyss einer Schule nicht dem Erdboden gleichgemacht und neu errichtet wurde – jahrhundertealte Tradition.

Wir drehen uns im Wind und halten auf einen der Türme zu. Durch riesige Glasflächen – von Fenstern zu sprechen wäre derart untertrieben, dass wir es uns bereits als Lüge würden ankreiden lassen müssen – können wir einen Blick ins Innere werfen. Acht Stockwerke hat dieser Turm, und alle sind hell erleuchtet. Stünde er an der Küste eines Meeres, könnte er als achtfacher Leuchtturm dienen, denn nur zierliche, die Sicht kaum behindernde Pfeiler durchbrechen die Glasfronten, die sich über die Außenflächen der einzelnen Stockwerke ziehen. Drinnen halten sich einige Schüler auf, die meisten an der Basis des Turms, wie wir nach wenigen Umkreisungen feststellen können, wo ein Kaminfeuer brennt, viele Bücherregale aufgestellt sind, Jungen und Mädchen sitzen, lesen, lernen, Schach spielen. Blau scheint die gesamte Einrichtung zu dominieren, und vielleicht ist es ja auf den beruhigenden Einfluss dieser Farbe zurückzuführen, dass die Szenerie eine friedliche Gelassenheit ausstrahlt, die wir beim nächsten Turm vermissen werden.

Nun, zuerst einmal lässt sich über diesen zweiten Turm, dem wir uns jetzt zugewandt haben, sehr viel weniger sagen. Zwar hat er Fenster, aber von normaler Breite, wenn auch sehr viel höher. Der ganze Turm scheint stabiler, gewichtiger, majestätischer, gesetzter und würdevoller zu wirken, nicht luftig und leicht, nicht schwebend und schlank in den Himmel ragend und mit dem Wind spielend wie der erste. Nur kurze Blicke erhaschen wir durch die schmalen hohen Fensterscharten auf das Innere. Rote und goldene Farbtupfer huschen an uns vorbei, und Gelächter von drinnen ist selbst hier draußen, im kalten pfeifenden Wind dieses dichter werdenden Schneegestöbers, noch zu hören. Dies ist der Turm des Hauses Gryffindor, des Hauses der Löwen und Greifen, während unsere ersten Rundflüge um den westlich gelegenen Turm dem Hause Ravenclaw galten, dem Haus des Adlers und des Raben.

Doch Hogwarts hat vier Häuser. Die zwei anderen werden wir jedoch nicht im Flug erkunden können, nicht umkreisen und von außen untersuchen können. Denn die anderen beiden Häuser sind unter dem Schloss, in dessen weitläufigen Kellergewölben und Verliesen. Streifen wir also unsere Nichtgestalt ab. Wir hatten sowieso niemals Flügel und waren kein Vogel. Ohne uns länger in der Luft halten zu können, stürzen wir zu Boden.

Wie ein Geist fallen wir durch das Schloss. Die Decken und Böden der Räume stören uns genauso wenig wie deren Bewohner, seien sie aus Fleisch und Blut oder andere Geister, die gleich uns nicht von der materiellen Welt behindert werden.

Irgendwann fällt uns auf, dass wir schon eine Weile durch absolute Finsternis fallen, und verärgert begreifen wir, dass wir bereits durch die Verliese hindurch in das Felsgestein unter Hogwarts vorgedrungen sein müssen. Wie ein Turmspringer in einem Schwimmbecken lassen wir unsere Sinkbewegung enden und uns, zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller, wieder an die Oberfläche aufsteigen. Als wir wieder Licht sehen, stoppen wir unseren Auftrieb willentlich, denn wir haben keine Lust, durch die Decke zu stoßen und erneut hinabsinken zu müssen, wie in einem ewigen Kreislauf, ohne jemals unser gewünschtes Ziel zu erreichen. Ohnehin wollen wir dem nächsten Haus nur einen sehr kurzen Besuch abstatten, eher aus Gründen der Höflichkeit, denn aus Notwenigkeit oder gar brennendem Interesse.

Slytherin, hochgeschätzt, vielverachtet, geliebt, verhasst, schlau und doch so dumm, Heim mächtiger, berühmter und manchmal auch recht dunkler Magier. Hier unten scheint der passende Ort für unsere umtriebigen Schlangen – doch auf diesen Gedanken kann nur jemand kommen, der von Schlangen nichts weiß. Kaltblüter sind sie allesamt und lieben eben deshalb die Wärme und das Sonnenlicht – in Maßen. Manche giftig, andere stark, immer mit schmerzhaftem Biss. Seit alters her galt sie als heilig, verehrenswert, Symbol der ewigen Jugend und steten Erneuerung, als »Ouroboros« biss sie sich in den eigenen Schwanz und stand für die Unendlichkeit und die zyklische Natur der Welt und der Zeit. Noch bevor Adler, Löwe und Dachs über die Welt zogen, gab es die Schlange, und wenn all diese kurzlebigen Eintagsfliegen wieder im Sumpf der Geschichte versunken und völlig ausgerottet sein werden, dann werden noch immer die Schlangen über den Boden der Welt kriechen, über die menschenleere und erneut gottlose Erde, bis die Sonne diese endgültig verschlingt, das letzte Leben auslöscht und alles zur Sterilität verbrennt. So wenigstens erzählen es sich die Wissenden. Aber lasst uns schnell noch einen Blick auf die Kinder hier unten werfen, denn langsam müssen wir weiter.

Durch die Wand treten wir in einen Raum mit der niedrigen Decke eines typischen Verlieses, wie es scheint. Doch bequeme Sessel, ein fröhlich flackerndes Kaminfeuer, dicke, flauschige Teppiche und dekorativ verteilte Schädel in der edlen, von Grün und Silber dominierten Einrichtung sind nicht eben der anerkannte Standard für Folterkammern, Gefängniszellen und feuchte, moosüberwucherte, mit fauligem Stroh ausgestreute, stinkende Kerkerlöcher. Auch die Kinder wirken weder bedrückt noch weniger glücklich als diejenigen, denen wir bis jetzt begegnet sind.

Genug! Wir sind nicht zum ersten Mal hier, und heute gilt unser Besuch einem anderen Haus. Wenden wir uns ab und neuen Erfahrungen zu. Ohne auf Wände zu achten, durchqueren wir die Keller von Hogwarts. Zuerst halten wir auf die Küche zu, doch noch bevor wir sie erreichen, biegen wir nach rechts ab. Wir kommen in einen unterirdischen Korridor, der von besonders vielen, rauchlosen Fackeln in helles Licht getaucht wird. Am Ende des Ganges, wo wir eigentlich eine Tür erwartet hätten, hängt ein großes, breitformatiges Gemälde. Kein Mensch ist darauf zu sehen. Nur ein Stück dichter Wald, zur Mitte des Bildes hin sich zu einer Lichtung öffnend, in dem nur ganz selten der Wind durch die Äste und Zweige der Bäume fährt oder das Gras der Lichtung in sanften Wellen ans Waldesufer schwappen lässt. Jeden Augenblick mag ein Hirsch oder Reh oder Wildschein aus dem Unterholz treten oder auch nur ein Eichhörnchen einen Baumstamm hinauf- oder hinabjagen, doch nichts dergleichen geschieht, während wir hinsehen.

Hinter uns hören wir, wie sich das Getrappel vieler Schritte nähert, Lachen und laute Kinderstimmen. Unsichtbar sind wir, weil wir es wollen. Die Kinder gehen an uns vorbei, durch uns hindurch, als wären wir gar nicht hier – nun, das sind wir auch nicht, wenn man es genau betrachtet. Einer von ihnen bleibt am Rahmen des Bildes stehen, ein Rahmen, dessen Seiten je ein knorriger, geschnitzter Baumstamm und dessen unteren Rand die Wurzeln dieser Bäume und dessen oberen deren Äste und Zweige bilden. In eines der Astlöcher des Rahmenbaums auf der rechten Seite steckt der Junge nun seinen Finger. Er wartet, während die anderen Kinder ohne Zögern durch das Bild weitergehen. Sie verschwinden einfach dahinter, treten hindurch, doch man kann nicht sehen, wohin. Erst als auch das letzte Kind, ein zwölfjähriges Mädchen, so alt würden wir sie schätzen, durch das Bild gestiegen ist, folgt ihnen auch der Junge.

Der Gang liegt nun wieder vollkommen leer da, denn auch wir weilen unterdessen nicht mehr hier, sondern sind den Kindern gefolgt – in den Bau der Dachse.

* * *

So, hier sind wir, werte Besucher und Mitreisende. Willkommen! Dies ist unsere erste Station. Vor Ihnen liegt der Gemeinschaftsraum des Hauses Hufflepuff, und er ist ein wenig anders als all die anderen Gemeinschaftsräume von Hogwarts. Am augenfälligsten vielleicht: Er hat keinen Kamin. Nicht dass hier kein Feuer brennte, nur der zugehörige Kamin fehlt, ist einfach nicht vorhanden. Stattdessen ist da in der Mitte des runden Raumes eine große Mulde, wohl zweieinhalb Meter im Durchmesser, in der große Scheite, halbe Bäume beinah, liegen und vor sich hin lodern. Rauchlos und ohne dass das Holz von den Flammen verzehrt würde.

Der runde Raum ist weit größer als alle anderen Gemeinschaftsräume, die wir bisher sahen. Sein Halbmesser ist mehr als doppelt so groß wie bei den Ravenclaws oder Gryffindors, und damit nimmt der hufflepuffsche Gemeinschaftsraum auch mehr als viermal soviel Fläche ein. Die Einrichtung folgt ebenfalls nicht den bekannten Schemata. Die Wände sind gewölbt, ohne Ecken oder Kanten geht der Fußboden in die Decke über. Dort, wo keine Wandteppiche hängen, sieht man einen feinen, ockerfarbenen Putz, keine nackten Steinquader wie in den anderen Gemeinschaftsräumen der Schule. Erwähnenswert scheint vor allem die Farbgestaltung. Von den Hausfarben der Hufflepuffs, Schwarz und Gelb, ist nur wenig zu sehen, ausgenommen an und in einzelnen Wandteppichen. Vorherrschend sind gedeckte Braun-, Orange- und Ockertöne, sowohl auf dem Boden als auch an den Wänden. Ein Teppich in eben diesen Farben mit einem Muster aus Spiralen, Wellen und geschwungenen Bogen bedeckt den größten Teil des Fußbodens – natürlich nicht um das offene Feuer herum – und dazu passende Sessel, Sofas, Kissen und Sitzsäcke sind um die zentrale Feuerstelle gruppiert. Wobei die Sitzsäcke das Bunteste im Raum sind. Ihre roten, grünen, gelben, blauen Formen erinnern uns an übergroße Luftballonwasserbomben oder gigantische Gummibärchen.

Es ist rechtschaffen laut. Zwar wird nicht geschrien oder übermäßig geräuschvoll gelacht, doch bemüht sich auch keiner, leise zu sein oder gar zu flüstern. Und die Vielzahl der Kinder und Jugendlichen in diesem Raum – auch eine sehr vorsichtige Schätzung lässt uns eine Gesamtzahl deutlich jenseits der Sechzig annehmen – erzeugt ein ständiges Hintergrundgemurmel an Stimmen und Gesprächen. Seltsamerweise scheint das niemanden zu stören, nicht einmal eine Gruppe jüngerer Schüler – Erstklässler, da sind wir uns ziemlich sicher –, die in einer Ecke auf Sitzsäcken lümmeln und gemeinsam lernen – konzentriert, soweit wir das von hier aus erkennen können. Als wir uns ihnen neugierig nähern, erkennen wir etwas noch weit Ungewöhnlicheres, etwas, was wir bei unseren – zugegebenermaßen kurzen – Besuchen in keinem der anderen Häuser gesehen haben: Nicht einer, gleich zwei ältere Schüler, Fünftklässler, so viel sei verraten, helfen den jüngsten Hufflepuffs beim Pauken und beim Erledigen ihrer Hausaufgaben.

»Hey«, ruft einer dieser älteren Schüler plötzlich, und hält einen Neuankömmling, der gerade aus einer der vielen Tunnelmündungen – Ach? Die Tunnel haben wir noch nicht erwähnt? Gleich. Nur Geduld. Hören wir lieber zu, sonst verpassen wir diese interessante Szene.

»… komm schon, Norm. Bitte!« sagt der ältere Schüler, der den Erstklässlern gerade erklären wollte, warum Schwebezauber nicht auf den Zaubernden selbst wirken können. Dabei hält er dem anderen mit auffordernder Geste eine Art Medaillon oder Brosche hin. »Wenigstens die kleine Runde. Musst ja nicht bis in die Türme steigen. Ich kann jetzt schlecht weg.«

Die Begeisterung des anderen Jungen scheint sich in Grenzen zu halten. »Immer dasselbe«, grummelt er mürrisch, und nimmt dann doch das Schmuckstück entgegen. Er heftet es sich an die Brust, und wir erkennen nun, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine Brosche oder eine Art Abzeichen in Form eines Buchstabens handelt. »Aber du schuldest mir was!«, sagt er schlecht gelaunt, bevor er von dannen zieht.

»Klaro«, ruft ihm der andere hinterher, »und danke!«

Keiner der Anwesenden scheint sich über das Vorgefallene zu wundern, und es mag dem aufmerksamen Beobachter eine Frage beantworten, die sich nicht nur er, sondern auch die Schüler der anderen Häuser immer wieder stellen: Wer zum Teufel ist eigentlich Vertrauensschüler bei den Hufflepuffs, und warum kann ich mich nie an seinen oder ihren Namen oder auch nur an sein oder ihr Gesicht erinnern?

Aber von den Tunneln wollten wir noch erzählen. Der große Gemeinschaftsraum, dieser kreisförmige Saal, wird von allen Seiten von runden Holztüren durchbrochen. Genau ein Dutzend zählen wir jetzt, doch gestern waren es zwei mehr, und morgen wird es eine weniger sein, oder wir müssten uns schon sehr irren. Alle sind aufgeklappt, stehen völlig offen, und zeigen uns runde Tunnelmündungen, die in alle Richtungen aus dem Gemeinschaftssaal hinausführen. Sie bilden ein sich windendes, sich wie ein lebendes Wesen, doch unendlich langsam, dahinschlängelndes Labyrinth, dass alle Schlafsäle mit der großen zentralen Kammer verbindet. Ein versteckter und doch allen Hufflepuffs bekannter Gang führt bis in die Schlossküche, während zwei weitere Notausgänge darstellen, die magisch gesichert sind und an verschiedenen, geschützten Plätzen außerhalb des Schlosses enden.

Aufs Geratewohl – tun wir so als ob – betreten wir einen dieser Tunnel. Wenn wir herabhängende Wurzeln, den feuchten, muffigen Geruch von dunkler Erde, Würmer, deren Hinterteile uns aus der Wand heraus zuwackeln, und Käfer und Tausendfüßler, die über den Boden krabbeln, erwartet hätten, wären wir jetzt überrascht. Aber dieser Dachsbau ist nur einer in einem übertragenen Sinn, nicht wahr? Deshalb ist die Röhre dieses Tunnels mit dem gleichen, ockerfarbenen Ton verputzt, der auch schon im zentralen Gemeinschaftssaal Boden, Decke und Wände zierte. Ein sanftes, indirektes Leuchten scheint aus der feinkörnigen Oberfläche zu dringen, heller noch als Fackellicht. Ein klein wenig müssen wir hier den Kopf einziehen, wollen wir uns nicht an der Tunneldecke stoßen – ich zumindest, weil ich doch relativ groß geraten bin, Euch, werte Mitreisende, bleibt das freilich freigestellt – verfahrt nach Gusto und individueller Körpergröße!

Wir folgen den Windungen und dem Auf und Ab des Tunnels, bis er uns an einer runden Holztür vorbeiführt, die ebenfalls weit offen steht, und wir innehalten, um einen Blick in den dahinterliegenden Raum zu werfen. Eine verkleinerte Kopie der zentralen Kammer, so scheint es zunächst. Auch hier brennt in der Mitte ein Lagerfeuer, doch alles ist sehr viel kleiner als im großen Gemeinschaftsraum. Auch hier sind eine Reihe von Sesseln und Sitzkissen um das Feuer herum angeordnet. An den Wänden hängen wieder Wandteppiche, und mehrere, sich in die Wände hineinwölbende Nischen dienen wohl ebenfalls als Sitzgelegenheiten – meinen wir im ersten Moment. Dann aber erkennen wir, dass neben diesen Nischen zurückgezogene Vorhänge herunterhängen, und auch die anderen Wandteppiche in dieser Kammer gar keine sind. Ein genauerer Blick bringt die Gewissheit: Wir sind in einem Schlafsaal. Keine Betten gibt es hier, sondern längliche, ovale Schlafkojen sind in die Wand eingelassen. Die Wandteppiche, nein, die Vorhänge der meisten Nischen sind zugezogen, weshalb wir nicht gleich erkannt haben, worum es sich handelt. Weit genug vom Feuer weg sind diese Kojen, so dass es nicht zu warm zum Schlafen werden kann, und mit geschlossenem Vorhang wird man das ständige Flackern des Feuers auch kaum noch bemerken. Wir sind uns zwar nicht sicher, ob ein richtiges Bett nicht doch gemütlicher wäre, aber wer sind wir schon, dass wir uns ein solches Urteil anmaßen dürften? Außerdem müssen wir ja nicht hier schlafen.

Wir wenden uns wieder ab und wollen den Schlafsaal gerade wieder verlassen, als uns ein unerwarteter Windhauch trifft. Eine Brise aus dem Nichts. Woher soll hier, unter der Erde, tief unter dem Schloss, in einem Raum ohne Fenster und mit nur einer Tür, plötzlich ein solcher Luftzug kommen?

Um diese Frage zu beantworten, müssen wir unser Augenmerk auf Dinge richten, die nicht einmal wir sehen können. Wir müssen uns an Geschichten erinnern, die wir noch nie gehört haben, weil sie uns noch nie jemand erzählt hat. Weil sie auch niemand kennt. Gut, der Dicke Mönch, der Hausgeist von Hufflepuff, hat eine leise Ahnung, doch wissen tut auch er nichts, von möglichen Beweisen gar nicht zu reden. Wie soll man das Unbeweisbare auch beweisen?

Vor uns steht nun ein Wesen, das diese sanfte Welle in der Luft, diesen Atem des Windes, ausgelöst hat. Es ist kein Geist, es ist weniger als gar nichts und doch da. In seiner Natur gleicht es am ehesten noch uns selbst, doch viel sagt das nicht aus, denn wer sind wir hier schon? Und wer will das wissen?

Ein Gedanke, eine Erinnerung, das, was bliebe, wenn der Geist eines Geistes noch einmal sterben würde – vielleicht. Und vielleicht auch etwas ganz anderes. Nur ein Id, ein Od, ein Imago, das Selbst, der Seelenhauch, das Bild eines Wesens, das vielleicht einmal existiert hat, doch nun nicht mehr hier ist, wie auch wir nicht hier sind.

Es war einmal etwas, das von sich selbst als »Helga Hufflepuff« dachte – oder hatte es dieses Helga-Wesen nur gekannt? Vor langer Zeit? Es selbst weiß das nicht, weiß nichts, nicht jetzt. Es streicht seit fast einem Millennium durch die lebendigen Tunnel und Kammern dieses unterirdischen Baus. Es ist nur eines: Liebe für alle seine Bewohner. Jedes der hier unten lebenden Kinder wird von ihm geliebt wie ein eigenes, uneingeschränkt – dabei weiß es nicht einmal, ob es selbst jemals Kinder hatte. Doch auch das kümmert das Wesen nur wenig. Stunde um Stunde, Tag für Tag, Jahr um Jahr, Jahrhundert für Jahrhundert zieht dieses Nicht-Wesen durch die Kammern und Gänge, hält bei jeder Begegnung mit einem der kleinen oder größeren Bewohner der Kammern inne, streicht ihm über dem Kopf, gibt ihm seinen Segen und flüstert ihm »Ich liebe dich, mein Kind« ins Ohr. Keiner kann es hören oder sehen. Nur ein sanfter Windhauch, ein unerklärlicher Luftzug aus dem Nirgendwo, an den sich jeder Hufflepuff nach wenigen Tagen gewöhnt und den er danach gar nicht mehr bemerkt, kündet von der Anwesenheit dieser Erinnerung an eine Erinnerung.

Wie das Déjà-vu eines Déjà-vu überfallen das Nicht-Wesen gelegentlich vertraut scheinende Gedankenfragmente. Seit nunmehr vier Jahren zum Beispiel passiert es der Nicht-Gestalt immer wieder, wenn sie über den Kopf eines bestimmten Schülers streicht – und vielleicht ist das zuvor schon bei anderen so gewesen, doch Vergangenheit hat sie nicht –, dass ihr Wörter durch das Mark und Bein ihrer Nichtexistenz dringen. »Trovas Nachfahre«, kommt es ihr, »wie ihr Haar«, sagt es in ihr, wenn sie ihm über den Kopf streichelt, und unerklärliches Glück, größer noch als die unendlich selige Zufriedenheit, die sonst ihr Nicht-Dasein erfüllt, überkommt sie dann und beflügelt sie auf eine Weise, die sie selbst weder versteht noch erkennt, doch der Nächste, den sie besucht, der wird einen ungewöhnlich heftigen Luftzug fühlen, der ihm die Haare zersaust und in den Ohren kitzelt.

Kaum vorstellbar für uns, doch dieses Ungespenst weiß noch nicht einmal, dass »Trova« der Vorname von Helga Hufflepuffs Schwester war, und selbst wenn wir all unsere Kräfte zusammennähmen und ihm dies ins nichtvorhandene Ohr schrieen, es könnte sich doch nicht erinnern und hätte wieder vergessen, ehe noch der letzte Nachhall unserer Stimme verklungen wäre. Ein Jahrtausend ist eine lange Zeit, auch für immaterielle Schattensschatten wie diesen liebenden Hauch – oder uns.

Lassen wir diesen freundlichen Geistergeist. Wir gehören zwar zu den wenigen Wesen, die sich dieser Erscheinung in den Weg stellen könnten, doch wer weiß? Vielleicht gehört dieses Ding auch zu den wenigen Entitäten, die wiederum uns gefährlich werden könnten? Aber wir haben keinen Grund, es zu fürchten, und erst recht keinen, ihm schaden zu wollen, und so lassen wir es vorbei, und während es schweigend seine Runde durch den leeren Schlafsaal dreht, treten wir wieder in den Tunnel hinaus.

Eine Zeit lang folgen wir der Tunnelröhre, auf und ab windet sie sich, in einem weiten Bogen nach rechts, bis wir an der nächsten runden Tür angelangen, wieder offen, und so gehen wir hinein.

Eine weitere Schlafkammer, kaum von der ersten zu unterscheiden, die wir gerade verlassen haben. Doch einen wesentlichen Unterschied gibt es doch: Diese ist nicht leer.

»Was?« Echtes Entsetzen und Unglauben schwingen in der Stimme des Mädchens mit. »Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Und was hat Eton dazu gesagt?«

Nun, an dieser Stelle sind wohl ein paar Erklärungen angebracht, bevor wir dem Gespräch der beiden weiter folgen. Die zwei sitzen im Schneidersitz auf einem Bett, also in einer dieser Wandnischenkojen. Diejenige, die sich gerade so geschockt über die Eröffnung ihrer Freundin gezeigt hat, heißt Megan, Megan Jones, um genau zu sein, der Name der anderen ist Susan Bones. Sie sind beide noch vierzehn, obschon Megan in drei Wochen Geburtstag hat, und beste Freundinnen. »Bones und Jones« – oder auch nur kurz »Bo und Jo« – heißen sie bei den Hufflepuffs nur, schon seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Noch etwas sollte klargestellt werden: Als Megan sich nach der Reaktion von »Eton« erkundigt hat, war damit ein Junge gemeint, der eigentlich Justin Finch-Fletchley heißt. Den Spitznamen »Eton« hat er nur hier unten im Reich der Hufflepuffs – gelegentlich. Da dieser Junge während seines ersten Schuljahres – und auch später noch – unterschiedslos allen, die sich dafür interessiert hatten – und dem gleichgültigen Rest –, lang und breit erklärt hatte, dass er eigentlich für Eton vorgesehen gewesen und von seinen Eltern auch schon dort angemeldet worden sei, hatte sich dieser Spitzname fest eingebürgert und beharrlich gehalten. Natürlich würde kein Hufflepuff ihn jemals außerhalb der Kammern des Baus so nennen, genauso wenig wie jemand Susan »Fünf-Uhr-Tee« oder Megan »Pizza-Auge« – lange Geschichten, die wir an dieser Stelle nicht erörtern wollen – rufen würde. Nicht droben im Schloss, nicht vor den Schülern der anderen Häuser. Jetzt lauschen wir aber wieder der Unterhaltung.

»Was soll er schon gesagt haben?«, versucht sich Susan zu verteidigen. »Nichts hat er gesagt. Er packt gerade seine Truhe und will mit Greg Plätze tauschen. Deswegen brauch' ich dich ja.«

Megan schüttelt den Kopf. Ob aus Unglauben, Missbilligung oder einer Mischung von beidem ist nicht ganz klar. »Gut gemacht, Bones!«, sagt sie zu ihrer Freundin. »Einfach toll! Darauf muss man erst einmal kommen! Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht?«

»Nicht viel«, gibt Susan ein wenig kleinlaut zu. »Aber ich versteh' auch nicht, warum sich Eton derart aufregt. Sie hätten doch sowieso nicht miteinander hingehen können. Und es wär' doch schade, wenn jemand, der so aussieht und so gut tanzen kann wie Huff-Puff, allein auf dem Ball in einer Ecke hätte herumstehen müssen.« Mit »Huff-Puff« meint sie Zacharias Smith, der von sich behauptet – nicht zu Unrecht, das sei hiermit zugegeben – ein Verwandter einer der Gründerinnen von Hogwarts zu sein, von Helga Hufflepuff nämlich. »Außerdem –«, will sie fortfahren, wird aber unterbrochen.

»Außerdem bist du komplett übergeschnappt, Bones!«, fährt Megan ihr in die Parade. »Nur weil Digdog schon mit Chang geht und dein – wie heißt die Doppelnull noch mal, auf die du so abfährst? MacLag? – dir 'nen Korb gegeben hat, kannst du doch nicht einfach Zacharias fragen! Egal ob er dir in seinen Festroben gefällt oder ob er tanzt wie ein junger Gott! Und das weißt du auch!«, schließt Megan und gibt bei diesen Worten ihrer Freundin einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf mit.

»Sag mir mal was Neues, Jones!«, erwidert Susan verärgert und trotzig. »Außerdem: Er heißt McLaggen, und es gibt keinen Grund, ihn hier mit reinzuziehen!«

Megan schnaubt nur. Sie verschränkt die Arme und ihre ganze Haltung stellt eine einzige Frage: Was bitteschön hab' ich mit dem ganzen Schlamassel zu tun?

»Bitte, Jo«, sagt Susan beinahe flehentlich, »du hast doch noch keine Verabredung –«, ein erneutes Schnauben Megans unterbricht sie, »noch keine _feste_ Verabredung für den Ball«, korrigiert sich Susan schnell. »Du könntest doch Eton fragen, ob er mit dir hingeht.«

»Durchgeknallt.« Megan starrt ihre Freundin an, als wäre dieser gerade ein zweiter Kopf aus der Schulter gewachsen. »Eine von uns hat den Verstand verloren. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht ich bin.« Megan klingt dabei so trocken und lässig, dass wir uns langsam fragen, ob sie nicht in Wirklichkeit einen Heidenspaß an dieser Situation hat. »Was soll ich um Himmels willen mit _Eton_ auf einem Ball? Und selbst wenn ich mitspiele, was soll das bringen?«

Susan wirkt erleichtert, als hätte sie schon gewonnen. »Wenn wir die beiden erst mal auf dem Ball haben, findet sich schon 'ne Lösung. Und auch wenn es ansonsten nichts bringen wird, wenigstens kann Eton tanzen, da bin ich sicher.« Einen Moment zögert Susan, doch dann entschließt sie sich, ihrer Freundin die Neuigkeit gleich an Ort und Stelle zu erzählen. »Jo, hör mal, … Finnigan hat Brown gefragt, und sie hat angeblich Ja gesagt. Und bevor du mit diesem langweiligen Ravenclaw zum Ball gehst, kannst du gleich Eton nehmen, da weißt du wenigstens, dass dein Anhang keine zwei linken Füße hat.«

Megan versucht, sich von ihrer Enttäuschung nichts anmerken zu lassen. Eigentlich hat sie darauf gewartet, gehofft, dass Seamus sie doch noch in letzter Minute fragen würde. Alles andere wäre sowieso nur zweite Wahl gewesen, aus ihrer Sicht. Allerdings ist Justin aus offensichtlichen Gründen noch nicht einmal _dritte_ Wahl. Sie seufzt, denn all das hilft ja nichts. Eton ist ein Hufflepuff, Bones darüber hinaus ihre beste Freundin, und auch wenn Huff-Puff, ihr nicht allzu magischer Kinderdrachen, eine unerträgliche Nervensäge sein kann, so ist er doch auch ein Freund – nein, eher so etwas wie ein Verwandter, ein entfernter Cousin vielleicht, den man lieber von hinten als von vorn sieht, aber trotzdem eben Teil der Familie.

Während Megan selbst noch ein paar leise Zweifel hat, ob sie es wirklich tun soll, wissen wir bereits: Sie wird mitmachen. Sie wird Eton – Justin sollten wir ihn vielleicht nennen – fragen. Ob er Ja sagen wird? Um Zacharias zu zeigen, dass auch er jemanden finden kann, der mit ihm auf den Julball geht? Oder in der Hoffnung, ihn eifersüchtig machen zu können? Wir werden es sehen. Doch es ist erst Freitagabend, und der Ball findet Sonntag statt. Tätigen wir also einen tiefen Griff in unsere Trickkiste.

Wir lösen uns auf. Nun sind wir noch weniger wirklich, als diese verschwommene Erinnerung an einen Geist, die durch die Gänge und Höhlen des Hufflepuff-Baus weht. Ohne uns bewegt zu haben, setzen wir uns in der Großen Halle, schräg rechts über unserem vorherigen Standort, wieder zusammen. An der richtigen Stelle sind wir nun schon, nur noch die richtige Zeit müssen wir aufsuchen. Das wird etwas schwerer werden, denn durch die Zeit wollen wir nicht reisen. Stattdessen schließen wir einfach die Augen und Ohren vor der Welt, werden langsamer und langsamer, bis wir fühlen, wie die Minuten in Sekundenschnelle um uns herum, dem Sog der Entropie gehorchend, in die Vergangenheit rasen. Von Zeit zu Zeit blinzeln wir. Es ist nötig, um uns zu orientieren, denn wir wollen den richtigen Moment ja nicht verpassen, doch der Anblick ist schwindelerregend. Vor allem zu den Essenszeiten wogt ein Meer von schwarzen Wellen durch die Große Halle, Schüler in ihren Schuluniformen, die wir nur als verwaschene Schemen wahrnehmen, nur um kurz darauf wieder hinauszuebben, gleich der natürlichen Abfolge der Gezeiten, die Mond und Sonne dem Ozean aufzwingen. Die am Himmelsgewölbe der Großen Halle vorbeirasenden Wolken und die majestätisch über uns dahingleitende Sonnenscheibe verstärken unser Schwindelgefühl noch. Fünf Mal sehen wir diesem Wechsel von Ebbe und Flut zu, beachten gar nicht, wie die Kinder durch uns hindurchströmen, ohne uns zu bemerken, sehen die Sonne auf-, unter- und erneut aufgehen.

Dann ändert sich etwas. Grüne Girlanden aus Efeu und Mistelzweigen schnellen an den Wänden hoch und flechten sich an der Decke wie von Geisterhand zu einem grobmaschigen Netz, das den wirbelnden Himmel über uns einzufangen scheint. Beinahe gleichzeitig beginnt ein silbern glitzernder Raureif die Wände emporzukriechen, er soll wohl an die Winterlandschaft draußen erinnern. Die vier langen Tischreihen beginnen sich unvermittelt, Tisch für Tisch, scheinbar in Nichts aufzulösen. Als die Große Halle völlig geleert ist, erscheinen aus demselben Nichts kleinere, runde Tische, die wild im Saal herumtanzen, bis sie ihren Platz gefunden haben. Einer stellt sich genau dahin, wo wir warten. Wir beobachten fasziniert, wie er sich blitzartig selbst eine Tischdecke überzieht, sich mit goldenen Tabletts, Kelchen, Tellern und Geschirr eindeckt, und dann erblüht eine Laterne auf jedem der Tische und taucht ihn in ein angenehm ruhiges Licht – wie von Kerzen, nur heller. Der Himmel färbt sich blutrot, während die Sonne nun dem westlichen Horizont entgegeneilt.

Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass wir wieder etwas intensiver und schneller existieren. Wir beschleunigen auf einen höheren Zeitfluss und passen unser Entropieniveau allmählich wieder der Umgebung und gewöhnlichen, menschlichen Lebensumständen an. Vorbeihuschende Phantome verwandeln sich in Zauberer und Hauselfen, die letzte Hand an die Tischdekoration legen. Wir werden noch ein wenig schneller, doch plötzlich sind wir allein in der Großen Halle. Wir treten nun aus der Tischmitte heraus, bewundern das komplexe Runenwerk der Befehls-, Gehorsams- und Bewegungszauber, das ihn unsichtbar für die meisten Augen einhüllt, und harren gespannt der Dinge, die da kommen mögen.

* * *

Die Halle füllt sich wie ein ausgetrockneter Teich, nachdem jemand eine Schleuse geöffnet hat und nun frisches Flusswasser wieder in die schlammstarrende Mulde fließen lässt. Durch die aufschwingenden Flügel des Tors beginnen Schüler zu strömen, schon wieder durch uns hindurch, ohne etwas von unserer Anwesenheit zu ahnen. Hinter uns, unbemerkt und unbeachtet, treten eine Reihe Professoren und Gäste, nicht zu vergessen der Direktor der Schule, aus einem Nebenraum und nehmen an einem großen, runden Ehrentisch Platz.

Wir suchen die uns bekannten Gesichter der beiden Hufflepuff-Mädchen im Gewimmel sich vorbeidrängender, glitzernder Abendkleider und farbenprächtiger Festtagsroben. Vergeblich zuerst. Doch als sich die Tische allmählich füllen und ein Teil der Schüler sich endlich gesetzt hat, gelingt es uns, einen Überblick über dieses Chaos zu gewinnen. Wir machen die beiden an einem Tisch am anderen Ende der Halle aus. Weniger ist das unseren guten Augen zu verdanken, die dezente Beleuchtung gar nicht erwähnt, sondern wir mussten unsere Intuition bemühen, um diese Tischgesellschaft zu entdecken.

Ohne auf die übrigen Menschen, die Einrichtung oder andere Hindernisse zu achten, streben wir auf den Tisch der beiden zu. Quer durch die Halle marschieren wir, als allüberall lautes, ungehobeltes Klatschen ausbricht. Nachzügler, wahrscheinlich besondere Ehrengäste, betreten die Halle jetzt, doch unser Blick streift sie nur flüchtig.

Der Tisch, auf den wir zuhalten, beteiligt sich nur zurückhaltend am um uns herum aufbrandenden Applaussturm. Nur angedeutet wird dort, mit leise und gelassen einander berührenden Handflächen. Wir beglückwünschen uns zu unserer Entscheidung, gerade diesem Tisch unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Dumme Bauerntölpel, die lauthals klatschen, verdienen unser Interesse doch gar nicht, oder?

Wir treten in die Mitte des Tisches, wo die Laterne ihr ruhiges Licht ausstrahlt, denn hier haben wir den besten Blick in die Runde und müssen uns nicht mit Hinterkopfansichten zufriedengeben. Widmen wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit zuerst den Mädchen – sie haben es verdient. Susan trägt ihre langen, braunen Haare heute offen, nicht als dicken, geflochtenen Zopf wie vorgestern, als wir ihr in einer Schlafkammer der Hufflepuffs begegneten. Sie sind etwas antoupiert, werden von einem schlichten Silberreif gehalten, fallen ihr in breiten Wellen über den Rücken. Ihr Kleid scheint weiß, doch an den Rändern und dort, wo es Falten wirft, changiert es ins Rosafarbene, schimmert jedoch nur ganz leicht und unaufdringlich. Die bis über die Ellenbogen reichenden Handschuhe legt sie gerade ab. Ihre ganze Erscheinung wirkt klassisch, schlicht und bezaubernd schön in einem.

Megan dagegen trägt ein weizengelbes Kleid, dazu ein weißes, damastartiges Schultertuch, dessen Enden vor ihrer Brust von einer goldenen und mit blauen Schmucksteinen verzierten Fibel zusammengehalten werden. Ihr dunkelblondes, glattes Haar trägt auch sie offen, jedoch sind nur ein paar blaue Bänder hineingeflochten, ansonsten ist es ungeschmückt, wird nur gerahmt von einfachen goldenen Ohrringen. Sie lässt ihr Augen durch den Saal wandern auf der Suche nach Seamus Finnigan, dem sie sich ausführlich zu präsentieren gedenkt. Sie hofft, dass er es bedauern wird, nicht sie, sondern Lavender Brown zum Julball eingeladen zu haben. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht hat sie sogar recht damit.

Die Partner unserer beiden Mädchen haben jeweils zur Rechten ihrer Tischdame Platz genommen. Wollen wir nicht unerwähnt lassen, dass alle beide ebenfalls umwerfend aussehen. Vermutlich haben nicht zuletzt die beiden jungen Damen dafür gesorgt.

Zacharias' Gewand ist so schwarz, dass es alles Licht zu verschlucken scheint. Nur lange Reihen gelber Symbole ziehen sich entlang der Säume und durchbrechen die samtene Dunkelheit des Stoffes. Ein gefächerter, hoher, ebenfalls schwarzer Kragen überragt seinen Kopf und umrahmt sein blondes, schulterlanges Haar, verstärkt durch den dunklen Hintergrund dessen beinahe goldenes Leuchten. Er trägt keinen Hut, keinen Schmuck, nur einen goldenen Ring an der rechten Hand, dessen glatte Fassung einen großen, schwarzen, trapezförmig geschliffenen Stein umschließt.

Justins Festtagsrobe ist in ganz anderem Stil gehalten. Verschiedenste Brauntöne dominieren sein Gewand. Helle Streifen und Bänder, die messingfarbenen Schnallen tragen, sitzen an Schultern, Armen, ziehen sich an den Seiten und die Hüfte bis zu den Oberschenkeln hinab. Sie dienen keinem offensichtlichen Zweck, sind bloßes »Design«, modischer Zierrat ohne Nutzen, haben Justins Robe jedoch doppelt so teuer gemacht wie die meisten. Aber seine Eltern schwimmen schließlich auch in mehr Geld, als sie auch unter größten Mühen den Rest ihres Lebens für sich und ihren Sohn ausgeben könnten – warum also nicht? Links an seiner Robe trägt Justin eine Anstecknadel, nichts Besonderes, nur eine kurze Reihe verschiedenfarbiger Edelsteine von smaragdgrün bis saphirblau, kein Familienerbstück, sondern während der Sommerferien für dieses Fest neu gekauft, weil seine Eltern ihm keines der alten Stücke anvertrauen wollten. Außerdem hatte ihm die Anstecknadel gefallen, und es war noch dazu ein Paar gewesen. Das Gegenstück zu seiner hatte er Zacharias zum Geburtstag schenken wollen – und ich glaube, ich verrate nicht zu viel, wenn ich sage, dass er das auch tun wird, obwohl er selbst im Augenblick daran zweifelt. Aber wer erwartet schon, dass ein kleiner Streit, Eifersüchtelei unter halben Kindern, lange anhält? Ach ja, Justins Haare: Gott bewahre, dass wir vergessen, seinen hübschen Lockenkopf zu erwähnen. Kurz, braun, wuschelig, das ist Justin.

Jetzt haben wir aber lange genug diese vier angestarrt. Mittlerweile haben sie auch schon zu den neben den goldenen Tellern liegenden Speisekarten gegriffen und sich etwas zu essen bestellt. Wie von Zauberhand – nennen wir die Sache beim Namen: wie von Hauselfen perfekt zubereitet und anschließend von ihnen auf die Tische gezaubert – erscheinen die gewünschten Gerichte auf den goldenen Tellern. Die Konversation am Tisch beginnt zurückhaltend und findet vor allem zwischen Susan und Megan statt. Die beiden besprechen aufgeregt den bevorstehenden Auftritt der »Weird Sisters«. Bezeichnenderweise besteht diese Bande seltsamer Schwester vollständig aus männlichen Musikern, deren jeweilige Qualitäten Susan und Megan nun kritisch erörtern. Während Susan ganz besonders für den blonden, jungen Lautenspieler Herman Wintringham schwärmt, und daraus auch kein Hehl macht, bevorzugt Megan den Schlagzeuger, Orsino Thruston, weil er sie ein kleines bisschen an Seamus erinnert – aber das gibt sie natürlich nicht zu, vor allem hier nicht, unter all den Leuten. In einem sind sie sich jedoch einig: Der Frontmann der Gruppe, Myron Wagtail, gehört zu den wenigen Sängern, die wirklich singen können und leider auch entsprechend aussehen – langweilig und unattraktiv. Die Jungs lassen sich verständlicherweise nur recht einsilbig zu diesem Thema aus, antworten nur auf die Fragen ihrer Tischdamen und sprechen kein Wort miteinander. Ach, jugendliche Eifersucht und trotzköpfige Sturheit, wie herzzerreißend süß uns das doch vorkommt.

An unserem Tisch sitzen natürlich nicht nur die vier Hufflepuffs, sondern noch vier weitere Paare. Auch diese essen und unterhalten sich relativ gesittet, bis eine Diskussion darüber ausbricht, ob man beim heutigen Ereignis zu Recht von einem »Julball« sprechen dürfe, da das eigentliche Julfest doch schon vor vier Tagen stattgefunden habe. Das nachfolgende Streitgespräch über Jul, Beltane, Samhain und Mittsommer und ihre jeweilige Vereinnahmung oder Nichtvereinnahmung durch das Christentum wird mit solch pedantischer Besserwisserei geführt, das wir uns über die Hauszugehörigkeit der Disputanten keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen brauchen – Ravenclaws erkennt man immer und überall.

Wir haben schon nach kurzer Zeit genug von dieser nutzlosen Balgerei im Sandkasten der Argumente, und Langeweile steigt in uns hoch. Wir warten ungeduldig, dass das Fest in seine nächste Phase geht, doch es dauert fast eine Stunde, bis endlich der Teil dieses Balles, der sich ausschließlich um Nahrungsaufnahme zu drehen scheint, beendet ist. Übrigens, wir halten es für barbarisch, dumm und ganz allgemein einen unziemlich unzivilisierten Einfall, sich vor dem Tanzen den Magen mit Bergen von schweren, wiewohl köstlichen Speisen vollzuschlagen. Auch wenn unser Sentiment hierzu ein Ressentiment sein mag, so müssen wir doch darauf bestehen, dass es uns logischer und dem körperlichen Wohlbefinden auch zuträglicher erscheint, sich erst nach dem Tanz der maßlosen Völlerei eines Weihnachtsfesttagsschmauses hinzugeben. Doch mit wem wollen wir darüber streiten? Uns hat niemand gefragt.

Wenigstens geht es jetzt los. Einige schaffen es gerade noch rechtzeitig von ihren Stühlen, als der Direktor am Ehrentisch ein Zeichen mit den Zauberstab gibt, sich das Runenwerk um die Tische und Stühle im Saal aktiviert und diese sich wie befohlen an die Wände schieben, in der Mitte der Großen Halle genügend Raum für eine freie Tanzfläche schaffend. Ein Podium erwächst gleichzeitig aus dem Boden, das den – eben unter Beifall die Halle betretenden – »Weird Sisters« als Bühne dienen wird. Ihre Instrumente erscheinen wie von selbst und bereits fertig aufgebaut auf diesem Podest. Auf ein Einspielen verzichten diese Musiker und beginnen, sobald sie ihre Plätze eingenommen haben, einen langsamen Walzer, dessen getragene, klagende Melodie uns für einen Introitus zwar hinreichen gemächlich, für den Eröffnungstanz eines festlichen Balles jedoch denkbar ungeeignet und viel zu melancholisch erscheint.

Die Ehrengäste eröffnen den Tanzteil des Abends, doch souverän möchten wir ihre Darbietungen nicht nennen. Vermutlich war die Wahl des Eröffnungsstücks von der vorausschauenden Absicht getragen, peinliche Szenen zu vermeiden, denn »tanzen« können diese »Vortänzer« nicht wirklich. Zum Glück betreten jetzt auch noch andere Paare das Parkett und wir müssen diesem Trauerspiel nicht länger unsere ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zuwenden.

Auch die eine Hälfte unserer Hufflepuffs, Susan, die natürlich inzwischen wieder ihre langen, weißen Handschuhe trägt, und Zacharias, beehren beim Einsetzen des nächsten Liedes, das weniger an einen Trauermarsch erinnert als das erste, die Tanzfläche. Susan, wiewohl sich der angespannten Gesamtsituation vollauf bewusst, sieht es nämlich überhaupt nicht ein, diesen Abend als verschwendet anzusehen. Immerhin hat sie einen Begleiter, alles, was passiert war und noch passieren würde, war im Augenblick ohnehin nicht zu ändern, warum also nicht das Beste aus dieser Lage machen? Schließlich liebte sie es zu tanzen, und Zacharias war ein besserer Tänzer als die meisten. Deswegen hatte sie die ganzen Mühen doch auf sich genommen. Und außerdem würde sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um die Dinge zwischen Zacharias und Justin wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Später.

So oder so ähnlich sehen Susans Überlegungen aus, können wir uns vorstellen. Viel Phantasie braucht es dazu nicht. Auch um zu einer anderen Erkenntnis zu kommen, müssen wir unser Vorstellungsvermögen nicht überstrapazieren. Ein Blick in Justins Gesicht verrät uns alles, was es da zu wissen gibt. Er sitzt mit steinerner Miene neben Megan, starrt düster auf die Tanzfläche, sein Blick völlig fixiert auf ein dort tanzendes Paar, an dessen Identität wir nicht lange herumraten müssen. Megan beachtet er gar nicht, hört sie vielleicht nicht einmal. Wir fragen uns, ob wir wohl die Einzigen sind, die seine offensichtliche Eifersucht bemerken.

Doch eines ist sicher. Susan und Zacharias sind unzweifelhaft das eleganteste Paar auf der Tanzfläche. Sei es, weil die beiden nur tanzen, um zu tanzen, sei es ihre Haltung, ihre vornehme Erscheinung, der Widerspruch zwischen der nachtschwarzen Gestalt Zacharias', dessen Haar wie eine goldene Aureole um sein Haupt liegt, und der schlichten weiß und rosa schimmernden Unschuld Susans, die an ein mit ihrem Traumprinzen tanzendes Aschenputtel erinnert – von allen Paaren, die sich zur Musik der »seltsamen Schwestern« über das Parkett schwingen, treiben lassen, schweben, strahlen diese beiden etwas Besonderes aus. Etwas kaum Greifbares, Geheimnisvolles, Aufregendes, das jedoch trotzdem die Blicke auf sie lenkt – nicht nur Justins – und die Beobachter für einen flüchtigen Moment alles andere vergessen und den Atem anhalten lässt.

Noch zwei weiter Stücke der »Weird Sisters« später, die ganze Zeit über hatte er ununterbrochen auf Zacharias und Susan gestarrt, leert Justin den Rest seines Butterbiers und fordert Megan auf. Diese wirkt überrascht, hatte sie ihn doch schon vorhin gefragt, ob er nicht tanzen wolle. Aber nach kurzem Zögern und einem wissenden Seitenblick auf das andere Paar auf der Tanzfläche reicht sie ihm ihre Hand. Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen, als sie sich von Justin in die Mitte des Tanzbodens führen lässt. Ah, was wäre es für ein wundervolles Paradebeispiel poetischer Gerechtigkeit gewesen, wenn sich nun aller Augen auf das neue Paar gerichtet hätten und die Anwesenden – besonders natürlich Susan und ganz besonders Zacharias – den Auftritt der beiden mit offenen Mündern verfolgt hätten. Doch die Gerechtigkeit ist die unpoetischste aller Göttinnen. Kaum jemand nimmt Notiz von Justin, nur Megan zieht vereinzelte Blicke auf sich. Dabei tanzen die zwei keineswegs schlechter als andere, doch Justin ist zu unscheinbar, zu braun, zu unauffällig, selbst seine edle Abendgarderobe mit den vielen glänzenden Messingschnallen ist farblich so langweilig, dass die Blicke der meisten einfach über ihn hinwegwandern und erst an Megan hängenbleiben.

So drehen sich unsere zwei hufflepuffschen Tanzdachspärchen eine ganze Weile auf dem Tanzboden, mal schneller, mal langsamer, und Blicke fliegen hin und her. Einige von ihnen wie Dolche, andere unschuldige Ignoranz vorschützend, verzeihungsheischend, zornfunkelnd, Unverständnis und Gleichgültigkeit ausstrahlend. Zwischen den Mädchen wechselt von Zeit zu Zeit ein Kopfschütteln, das Bände spricht.

Als die Musiker wenig später mit einem Menuett den Teil des Abends einleiten, der den Namen »Ball« auch verdient, verlassen einige Kinder das Parkett, unter anderem auch Justin und Megan. Justin beherrscht keinen dieser Tänze, denn die Stunden mit Zacharias, in denen sie nur so zum Spaß die Kunst der Pavane und Gaillarde eingeübt hatten, waren zu einem abrupten Ende gekommen, als Zacharias ihm eröffnet hatte, dass er mit Susan zum Julball gehen würde. Oh, Drama.

Jedenfalls stiert nun Justin wieder auf die Pärchen, die sich in abgezirkeltem Reigen durch die Gänge, Bögen und komplexen Muster diverser Schreittänze winden, bis Megan genug zu haben scheint, ihm einen Stoß gibt, ein befehlendes »Komm!« zuzischt, das keinen Widerspruch duldet, und ihn an der Hand gepackt vom Tisch wegzerrt und aus der Großen Halle führt. Justin leistet keine Gegenwehr, sei es nun, weil er zu perplex und überrascht von Megans Aktion ist oder weil düstere Gleichgültigkeit sein Gemüt umfangen hält.

Megan zieht ihn hinter sich her, hinaus in den magischen Rosengarten, der ein Beitrag ihrer eigenen Hauslehrerin zu den Feierlichkeiten dieses verspäteten Julfestes ist. Mit welchen Zaubern auch immer es Professor Sprout gelungen ist, mitten im tiefsten Winter, während rundherum alles andere von einer hohen Schneedecke bedeckt ist, ein Labyrinth aus blühenden, duftenden Rosenhecken aus dem gefrorenen Boden sprießen zu lassen, das Ergebnis ist überaus sehenswert. Selbst wir müssen zugeben, dass der Anblick magisch ist.

Auch das bunte Glimmen unzähliger Elfenfeechen, die in der eiskalten Luft mit flirrenden Flügelschlägen durch die Reihen der Rosenbüsche schwirren, wirkt weit weniger aufdringlich, als wir erwartet hätten. Nur sanft leuchten sie in der mondlosen Nacht, machen den Sternen kaum Konkurrenz. Interessiert betrachten wir diese magischen Geschöpfe näher. Wie eine Mischung aus Glühwürmchen und Libelle wirken sie auf den ersten Blick, die übergroßen Augen mit ihren glitzernden Facetten kalt und gefühllos, der Mund mit seinen beiden Reihen langer, nadelspitzer Zähne gemahnt zur Vorsicht. Zwar ist er wohl zu klein, um auch nur einen Finger eines erwachsenen Menschen durchbeißen zu können, aber schmerzhaft muss auch ein kleiner Biss dieser messerscharfen Zähnchen sein. Die vier durchsichtigen, schillernden Flügel bewegen sich so schnell, dass man sie fast nicht sehen kann. Mit ihnen erzeugen die Elfenfeechen ein hohes Sirren in der Luft, das an die Grillenkonzerte warmer Sommernächte erinnert, was angesichts der eisigen Nachttemperaturen an diesem ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag ein paradoxes, sehr unwirkliches Gefühl in uns auslöst.

Oh, jetzt hätten wir beinahe Megan und Justin aus den Augen verloren. Wir müssen uns beeilen, die beiden wieder einzuholen. Megan führt Justin immer tiefer ins Rosenlabyrinth, und wir gehen einfach durch ein paar Wände, was es uns sehr erleichtert, wieder zu ihnen aufzuschließen. Als sie am Ende einer Sackgasse auf ein Bänkchen stoßen, schubst und drückt Megan energisch ihren Begleiter auf diesen Sitzplatz.

Einen ganz kurzen Moment scheint sie unschlüssig, doch sagt dann: »So. Du wartest hier! Ich muss mir nur …«, wieder zögert sie den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor sie fortfährt, »… schnell die Nase pudern. Wehe du rührst dich von der Stelle, bis ich wieder da bin!«

Mit diesen Worten macht sie kehrt, und verschwindet mit wehendem Kleid hinter der nächsten Biegung des Rosenlabyrinths.

Weder wir noch Justin sind auf den Kopf gefallen. Justin jedenfalls sieht ihr mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck, zornig gerunzelten Augenbrauen und trotzig verschränkten Armen hinterher. Die über ihm aufsteigenden Dampfwolken sind jedoch vermutlich eher auf die Kälte und die Kondensation seines Atems zurückzuführen, als dass sie von überkochendem Zorn verursacht werden. Erstaunlich lange müssen wir warten, und inzwischen hat Justin die Arme nicht mehr aus trotziger Abwehrhaltung, sondern wegen der Eiseskälte verschränkt. Jedenfalls könnten wir uns das gut vorstellen, auch wenn wir selbst vom herrschenden Nachtfrost natürlich völlig unbeeindruckt sind.

Endlich biegen zwei Neuankömmlinge um die Ecke, und Justin stellt sein Zittern ein und setzt schnell wieder seine düstere, ablehnende Maske auf. Und – Wunder! Überraschung! Zufall! – wer kommt da wohl um die Ecke des Labyrinths gebogen? Wir müssten uns verschämt für alle Zeiten in einem metertiefen Loch im Boden verkriechen, wenn wir es nicht schon lange geahnt hätten. Susan und Zacharias, wobei Erstere unsere und die Intelligenz der beiden anderen Beteiligten beleidigt, in dem sie die Frechheit hat, Überraschung zu heucheln.

»Justin?«, schauspielert sie ihre Verwunderung. »Was tust du denn ganz allein hier draußen?«

Justin würdigt ihren Auftritt keiner Reaktion. Er ist wohl kein Anhänger der hohen Kunst der Schmierenkomödie.

»Wo ist denn Jo?«, spult Susan unbeirrt ihren Text weiter ab. Sie wartet nur kurz, ob ihr Justin das richtige Stichwort liefert, aber sieht dann wohl ein, dass damit nicht zu rechnen ist. Justin schweigt verbissen und schmollt hartnäckig weiter.

»Wahrscheinlich pudert sie sich nur mal die Nase, oder?« Susan kann auch improvisieren, wenn es sein muss und ihr Gegenpart anscheinend zu dumm, unfähig oder stur ist, seinen Teil des Gesprächs zu übernehmen. Ein Stichwort kann man sich schließlich auch selbst geben, wenn nötig. »Ich werd' mal nach ihr schaun«, verkündet sie einem recht unwillig dreinschauenden Publikum. »Du wartest hier auf mich!«, befiehlt sie Zacharias, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrtmacht und in die Nacht verschwindet.

Betretenes Schweigen senkt sich über die Szene. Nur ganz leise, entfernt und verhalten ist die Andeutung von Musik aus der Großen Halle zu erahnen. Die Stille dauert und dauert, wird unangenehmer und unangenehmer, bis sie in Langeweile umschlägt. Jedenfalls wir sind es langsam überdrüssig. Justin ignoriert Zacharias und starrt nur ins Leere, während Zacharias ebenfalls nur dasteht und nichts tut oder sagt.

Doch plötzlich seufzt Zacharias auf. »Weiber!«, sagt er mit unüberhörbar parodistischem Unterton und lässt sich übertrieben erschöpft neben Justin auf die Bank sinken. Justin reagiert überhaupt nicht. Weder mit einem Lächeln, noch mit einer Bewegung. Er dreht noch nicht einmal den Kopf, rückt von Zacharias ab oder nimmt dessen Anwesenheit in irgendeiner Weise zur Kenntnis. Wieder herrscht Schweigen, doch diesmal lässt uns Zacharias nicht so lange warten.

»Was soll ich machen?« Die Frage klingt gequält. »Sag's mir und ich tu's. Soll ich mich entschuldigen?«

Justin reagiert genauso, wie er auch schon vorher reagiert hat. Nämlich gar nicht.

Zacharias wedelt genervt ein Elfenfeechen zur Seite, das ihm vor dem Gesicht herumschwirrt, bevor er fortfährt: »Also gut. Hiermit entschuldige ich mich. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ich getan hab', aber es tut mir leid, egal was es war.«

Jetzt stößt Justin ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus. »Was du getan hast?« Er dreht sich um und sieht Zacharias zum ersten Mal heute Abend direkt in die Augen. »_Was du getan hast?_«, fragt er noch einmal lauter, und seine Stimme bebt geradezu vor aufrichtiger Empörung und gerechtem Zorn. »Ist das dein _Ernst_?«

»Hey, was hätt' ich denn machen sollen?«, versucht sich Zacharias zu verteidigen. »Hätt' ich etwa Nein sagen sollen? Wir hätten doch sowieso nicht miteinander auf dem Ball erscheinen können, also warum nicht mit Susan hingehen, hab' ich mir gedacht.«

»Gedacht!« Das Wort trieft vor Sarkasmus, als es Justin ausspricht. »Hört! Hört! Was ganz Neues: Huff-Puff hat gedacht!« Es tut ihm noch im selben Moment leid, dass er Zacharias Spitznamen benutzt hat, aber jetzt ist er auch schon heraus und zurücknehmen kann er ihn nicht mehr.

Jetzt schweigt auch Zacharias verbissen. Die Stille und das Schweigen, beides langweilt uns inzwischen gehörig, setzen wieder ein. Am liebsten hätten wir den zwei Kinderchen einen kräftigen Schlag auf ihre Hinterköpfe verpasst, doch wir sind als Beobachter hier. Wir warten also. Es kommt uns wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, bis sich einer der beiden wieder aufrafft, etwas zu sagen.

»Was hätt' ich denn machen sollen?«, fragt Zacharias, und wir sind ihm dankbar dafür, dass er die Sache endlich voranbringen will, denn seine Frage scheint aufrichtig gemeint.

»Du bist doch sonst so schlau«, erwidert Justin, aber es klingt beinahe verhalten. »Du hättest mich fragen können, bevor du Ja sagst«, fügt er leise noch hinzu.

»Dich fragen?« Überrascht sieht Zacharias ihn an. »Ich hätte dich nur vorher fragen müssen, und es wär' in Ordnung gewesen? Das ist alles?«

Justin schüttelt den Kopf. »Das ist nicht _alles_, es wäre nur das _Mindeste_ gewesen.« Erneut verfällt er in ein Flüstern. »Außerdem hatte ich schon andere Pläne für den Ball gemacht. Für uns, mein' ich.«

»Welche Pläne?«, fragt Zacharias überrascht.

»Na ja«, gesteht Justin und haucht in seine Hände, bevor er weiterspricht, »ich hab' bei den Hauselfen gefragt, ob wir nach dem Festessen in die Küche kommen dürfen. Da unten kann man die Musik aus der Großen Halle immer noch hören, und wir hätten da weiterfeiern können. Und sogar tanzen.« Er hält seinen Blick fest auf den Boden gerichtet, als er sagt: »Wir hätten den Rest des Abends ganz für uns gehabt.«

Zacharias sagt darauf nichts, atmet nur tief durch und sein Arm wandert hinter Justins Rücken und legt sich sacht um dessen Schultern. Als Justin ihn nicht wegstößt, rückt er etwas näher.

So sitzen die beiden wohl eine halbe Minute schweigend da, bis Justin etwas weinerlich »Mir ist kalt!« sagt, worauf Zacharias ihn noch näher an sich zieht, auch den anderen Arm um ihn legt und Justins Kopf irgendwie auf seiner Brust unter seinem Kinn zu liegen kommt. »Mein armes Spätzchen zittert ja«, flüstert er in Justins wuscheligen Lockenkopf, und er ist dankbar für die eisige Nachtluft.

»Bin nicht dein Spätzchen«, murrt Justin kaum hörbar, während er sich noch dichter an Zacharias kuschelt und seine kalten Hände unter dessen Robe zu wärmen versucht. Viel fehlt nicht, und er würde auf Zacharias Schoß sitzen.

»Weiß ich doch«, sagt Zacharias und grinst in Justins Locken. »Wie hieß diese berühmte, teure Privatschule noch mal, auf die dich deine Eltern unbedingt schicken wollten?«

Justin gewinnt genug Abstand von Zacharias, um diesen ihn in die Rippen zu boxen. Aber dann sagt er »Eton« und schmiegt sich wieder an ihn. »Sie wollten mich nach Eton schicken, und es gibt Leute, denen das bestimmt leidgetan hätte.«

»Mhmm«, brummt Zacharias, weder eindeutig zustimmend noch verneinend. Sie schweigen wieder einen Moment, dann wandert Zacharias Hand zu einem der Rosenbüsche, bricht einen kleinen Zweig ab, haucht ihn mit einer Atemwolke aus seinem Mund an und flüstert »Asenta Florifer«, woraufhin die Dornen verschwinden und eine einzelne Knospe erscheint, die sich innerhalb von Sekunden zu einer vollen, duftenden Rosenblüte öffnet. Justin sagt dazu nichts, auch nicht als Zacharias ihm die Blüte unter die Nase hält, bevor er sie ihm ins Haar steckt. Er knurrt nur unwillig, lässt es aber geschehen.

»Gregs Schnarchen ist wirklich schrecklich«, meint Zacharias unvermittelt, und Justin beginnt leise zu kichern.

»Was glaubst du, warum ich gerade Greg gefragt hab', ob er Betten tauscht?«, antwortet er grinsend, während sie doch beide wissen, dass eine einfache Silencio-Variante dafür gesorgt hätte, dass Zacharias nichts vom Schnarchen seines neuen Nebenmannes im Schlafsaal gehört hätte.

»Weil er fest mit Hannah geht?«, spekuliert Zacharias neckend zurück.

»Auch«, gibt Justin zu und schließt die Augen, während er Zacharias' Schulter als Kopfkissen benutzt und trotz der Kälte und eines leichten Zitterns am ganzen Körper in ein leichtes, zufriedenes Dösen verfällt.

»Wo wohl die Mädchen hingegangen sind?«, fragt Justin unter Gähnen, nicht weil es ihn wirklich interessiert, sondern weil er Zacharias' Stimme hören will.

»Wieder rein ins Warme?«, vermutet dieser. »Wahrscheinlich tanzen sie schon wieder. Mit irgendwelchen anderen Jungs.« Naturgemäß ist ihm das jedoch ziemlich gleichgültig, während er Justin festhält, der sich in seine Arme kuschelt.

Sie sitzen lange da, ohne viel zu reden, nur ihr Atem steigt über ihre Köpfe und über die Rosenbüsche auf, sonst gibt es kein Zeichen, dass sich dort auf dieser Bank in dieser Sackgasse des Labyrinths überhaupt eine lebende Seele aufhält, als ein plötzliches, leises Räuspern sie aufstört und erschrocken auseinanderfahren lässt.

Professor Sprout, ihre Hauslehrerin, steht wie aus dem Boden gewachsen vor ihnen. Zur Feier des Abends trägt sie ausnahmsweise einmal nicht ihre üblichen alten, mit Lehm und Erde verschmierten und von unzähligen Gras- und Pflanzensaftflecken gefärbten Arbeitsroben, sondern ein lindgrünes Gewand und einen ebensolchen, aufwendig mit vielgestaltigen, fedrigen Blättern und weißen Blüten geschmückten Hut. Sie sieht damit zwar nicht mehr wie die kauzige ältere Dame aus, die den ganzen Tag in ihrem viel zu großen Garten arbeitet, aber dafür wie die kauzige ältere Dame, die Teegesellschaften auf Waldlichtungen und Frühlingsfeste mit Ringelreihen und vielen bunten Bändern inmitten mythischer Steinkreise veranstaltet.

»Es ist gleich Mitternacht«, sagt sie mit nachsichtigem Lächeln, ohne weiter auf die Situation einzugehen. »Der Ball wird gleich offiziell zu Ende gehen. Und dieser Garten wird dann wieder verschwinden.«

»Äh, danke, Professor«, bringt Zacharias nur mühsam heraus.

»Ihre Begleiterinnen haben gerade mein Labyrinth betreten«, fährt Professor Sprout fort. »Wahrscheinlich wollen Miss Bones und Miss Jones Sie abholen? Warum gehen Sie ihnen nicht entgegen?«

»Das machen wir, Professor«, antwortet Justin schnell und steht von der Bank auf. Auch Zacharias erhebt sich hastig und folgt ihm. Sie eilen an ihrer Hauslehrerin vorbei und wähnen sich bereits in Sicherheit, als diese noch einmal ihre Stimme erhebt.

»Eine sehr schöne Blüte übrigens, Mr. Smith. Dornenlos noch dazu, und der Duft ist ganz exquisit. Fünf Punkte für Hufflepuff.« Sie wirft den beiden zu Salzsäulen erstarrten Jungen einen verschmitzen Blick zu. »Aber vielleicht sollte Mr. Finch-Fletchley sie lieber aus den Haaren nehmen und in die Tasche stecken? Sie wissen doch, wie manche Schüler unserer geschätzten Mithäusern sein können?«

Ein letztes Mal blinzelt sie den beiden zu und tritt dann in die Rosenhecke, die sich bereitwillig für sie öffnet, vermutlich, um noch andere Liebespärchen aus dem Labyrinth zu scheuchen.

Hastig nimmt Justin die Rose aus seinen Haaren und steckt sie in eine Tasche seiner Robe. Dann eilen die beiden in Richtung Ausgang, doch auf halbem Weg treffen sie tatsächlich auf Susan und Megan. Anscheinend ist Zacharias und Justin alles anzusehen, was es zu sagen gäbe, denn die beiden Mädchen stellen keine Fragen. Gemeinsam kehren sie um und verlassen das Labyrinth aus Rosensträuchern. Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen summt Justin eine kleine Melodie vor sich hin, die uns bekannt vorkommt, an irgendeinen Kinderreim erinnert und Megan an seiner Seite zum Lachen bringt, während Zacharias genervt aufstöhnt.

Susan beendet die Sache, indem sie Justin einen Stoß gibt und ihm einen bösen Blick zuwirft, was dieser nur mit einem Grinsen quittiert.

»Jetzt kommt schon!«, fordert Susan sie auf, als ihr Justin und Zacharias zu sehr trödeln und hinter ihr und Megan zurückbleiben. »Der Abend ist noch nicht vorbei.«

Wie um sie Lügen zu strafen, kommen in diesem Moment die ersten Schüler aus der Großen Halle. Die »Weird Sisters« haben zu spielen aufgehört, und die Musik ist verstummt, nur das Schwätzen und Schnattern einer sich auflösenden Abendgesellschaft erfüllt die Luft. Noch bevor Justin oder Zacharias fragen können, was Susan damit gemeint habe, dass der Abend noch nicht vorbei sei, werden sie von ihren Begleiterinnen weitergezogen. Bereits in der Eingangshalle spalten sie die Ströme der Ballbesucher und streben ihren jeweiligen Häusern zu. An der Spitze einer ganzen Traube von Hufflepuffs steigen unsere vier die Treppen in die Keller des Schlosses hinab. Wir sind versucht, sie hier zu verlassen, haben wir doch die wichtigsten Geschehnisse der heutigen Nacht bereits gesehen, doch etwas hält uns zurück. Es ist reine, unhöfliche und freche Neugier, wir geben es ja zu, aber wer sollte uns daran hindern, ihr nachzugeben?

Wir folgen den Hufflepuffs hinab in die Verliese. Susan ist die Erste, die an dem Gemälde der Waldlichtung ankommt, den Mechanismus oder Zauber im Rahmen betätigt und uns hineinlässt. Überraschenderweise erklingt nun plötzlich wieder Musik. Wir stehen in der zentralen Kammer des hufflepuffschen Dachsbaus und sehen verwundert einem Tanz zu, der wohl eine Mitternachtsquadrille darstellen soll. Es tanzen all die jüngeren Schüler, die über Weihnachten nicht nach Hause gefahren sind. Die Erst- bis Drittklässler sind zwar mit wenig Kunst, dafür aber umso mehr Begeisterung und Spaß bei der Sache. Der Boden des Gemeinschaftssaals ist leergeräumt, und am anderen Ende der Kammer spielt ein Orchester aus offensichtlich verzauberten Musikinstrumenten unter der Leitung eines älteren Schülers wilde Tanzmusik. Angesichts des Schwierigkeitsniveaus derartiger Magie nehmen wir an, dass es sich um einen Siebtklässler handeln muss.

Zacharias und Justin sehen sich an, beginnen zu grinsen und schließen sich ohne langes Zögern dem leicht chaotischen, aber schwungvollen Aufmarsch der Quadrille an, wie es auch viele andere Hufflepuffs tun, die soeben durch das Gemälde treten.

Wir verstehen nun, was Susan damit meinte, als sie davon sprach, dass der Abend erst beginne. Nun ja, da die Kinder am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag ausschlafen können, gibt es wohl auch nicht viel dagegen einzuwenden, wenn sie noch etwas feiern, schließlich ist es ja auch gerade erst Mitternacht geworden. Wir sehen den Tänzern noch eine Weile zu, und vor allem bei der nächsten Pavane und der darauf folgenden Gaillarde beobachten wir fasziniert ein besonderes Paar zu, das zum ersten Mal heute Abend zusammen tanzt. Zusammen – und miteinander dann, wenn der wilde Reigen und Wechsel der Tanzpartner sie füreinander bestimmt. Es wäre wunderbar, wenn wir sagen könnten, dass Zacharias und Justin das schönste Paar sind, das um das große Feuer im Rund der Gemeinschaftskammer tanzt. Aber es wäre nicht wahr. Viele tanzen schöner, wilder, beherrschter, passen besser zueinander, tragen prächtigere Gewänder, bewegen sich eleganter. Aber jedesmal, wenn sich Justin und Zacharias in einer Tanzfigur die Hände reichen und sie schließlich wieder loslassen müssen, sich wieder für eine Weile voneinander trennen müssen, tauschen sie Blicke aus, wie sie nur wenige Menschen am heutigen Abend ausgetauscht haben. Wir möchten es nicht einmal Liebe nennen, was in diesen Blicken liegt. Was wissen so junge Menschenwesen schon von Liebe? Aber es ist etwas, das nicht weniger tief geht, nicht weniger schwer wiegt, nicht weniger kostbar ist und die beiden in eine Aura hüllt, die wohl nur wir mit unseren nichtexistenten Augen wahrnehmen können.

Schluss! Auch wir wollen nun diesen Ausflug ausklingen lassen. Zwei Dinge mögen noch von Interesse sein: Greg ist in dieser Minute dabei, nachdem er Zacharias und Justin miteinander tanzen gesehen und ein paar kurze Worte mit Susan gewechselt hat, wieder seine alte Koje in Anspruch zu nehmen. Und später in dieser Nacht – aus den Ostfenstern der höhergelegenen Räume des Schlosses könnte man bereits die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne sehen – zersaust ein aus dem Nichts kommender Wind Justins braunen Lockenkopf, als er gerade zu Zacharias in dessen Schlafnische kriechen will. Natürlich ist das hier unten nichts Ungewöhnliches und meist wird es von den Hufflepuffs gar nicht mehr bemerkt, doch diesmal erfüllt es ihn mit einer seltsamen Zufriedenheit, wie der Wind in seinen Ohren kitzelt, während er in Zacharias' Arme sinkt.

Es ist endgültig Zeit. Wir verlassen nun diesen Ort, diese Welt. Wir lösen uns auf. Beenden unsere Nichtexistenz durch einen reinen Akt unseres Willens. Unsere Augen zerfallen zu Staub, die Substanz unseres unkörperlichen Daseins verweht ins Absolute. Dort werden wir im Nichts warten. Bis zu unserem nächsten Besuch. In der nächsten Welt. Wir waren niemals. Waren niemals hier.

Nun sind wir nicht mehr.

* * *

**Ende**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
